Pinkie's Adventure
by NocturnalGrunt
Summary: The world crumbled. Creatures lurked all over. She didn't know where they were or if they had survived the onslaught. She had to find them, had to get somewhere safe. These lands had become corrupt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:  
Pinkie Makes Friends

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own MLP FiM.  
** **Rating:** **M, Just to be safe. Never know what I might say or make them do.**

Deep within the pipes and tunnels underneath an unknown land there was a pink haired girl making her way through the ruins. There was also a boy who too roamed the pipes, but he lived there as well. That is where this story begins.

He saw a flash of pink, and heard a girly, shrill voice, in the tunnel above him; he went to explore this new intruder. Grabbing a revolver from his collection of weaponry he made his way into the upper levels of this maze; suddenly he saw her and flinched back in hope he wasn't seen, she did in fact have very pink hair and bright blue eyes. He slowly peered around the corner again, her attire was a bit off considering where she was but her tattoo of three balloons on her flank made him think of that land that was invaded recently, what was that name? …Equestria! That was the name. She was digging though some rubble in a pile muttering to herself when she gasped and whipped around, studying everything with those eyes. He ducked and twirled as soon as she started to turn. Quietly she turned back to her digging and started to mumble again; he quietly slunk over and pressed the gun to her temple from behind.

The girl stopped moving and stood up slowly, "Who are you?" Even her voice was cute.. "Well I could ask you the same; you're in the pipe tunnels. Nobody ever comes down here."

"Are you loco in the coco? I'M here aren't I?" In a blur she found herself pressed to a hard chest and she had an arm around her waist holding her tight. The gun was still to her temple and more pressure was added. "Tell me who you are."

"There's nothing to tell! GASP! Where's Gummy?!" She cried and the boy pulled her closer if possible and pressed his gun hard to her temple, he bent over to her height and whispered into her ear, "Tell me." She looked as best she could at his masked face wide eyed and scared,

"I'M A CHICKEN, BAGAWK!" He pulled the trigger and he found she had very good reflexes. He missed from so close. She must have moved as soon as she noticed his arm muscle twitch. The girl he was holding so tight had now turned over and was clutching to him as if she were scared. He knew she wasn't,

"Don't shoot me, you can't shoot me! I'm the only one left here, I can't find anyone! I have to find Vinyl and the elements of harmony! The girls need me!" She looked into her captors mask and he couldn't help but put his gun down, "Calm down."

He cupped her face in his hands and stared down at her, those eyes were the biggest pool of unhappiness and sorrow he had ever seen in someone from Equestria.

"My name is Pinkamena Pie; my friends call me Pinkie Pie. I'm from Equestria; my home was invaded and almost destroyed. I can't find my friends or family, anyone! This is Gummy, my pet toothless alligator." Pinkie let go and picked up a little green guy and it had attached itself to the boys arm, gnawing.

"Well, this is new... I'm sorry for pulling a gun on you but you understand." He motioned around himself, gently tugging Gummy off his arm, he handed him back to Pinkie. "What's your name?" she asked, he looked at her face with a frown behind his mask and she stared expectantly not seeing his frown. He started to move passed her and decided to smack her rump as he passed by. She made an 'eep!' sound, "Not important Pinkie babe."

Suddenly loud shrieks and screams were heard and they both whipped around to the sounds. Pinkie latched onto her new friend again with all her might, "They found me! Please," He looked down at her pleading face and those plump tits pressing onto his arm, "Please hide me!"

Screams were louder and sounded more vicious as they got closer; he sighed and picked her up, bolting it back to his home with Pinkie and Gummy. Pinkie noticed he ran through all sorts of pipes going this way and that until he dropped down and slid down a pipe. He dropped into a small room and put his cargo down quickly climbing back up into the pipe they just slid out of, "Wait! You can't leave!"

"I'm not leaving," He shouted back, "I'm closing off the pipes so those fuckers can't get in! Be a good girl and stay quiet." Pinkie pouted and shouted back, "Hey! I was just worried!"

Again he shouted back down to her with a stern voice, "Pinkie. Shut it. Or I'll shove it down your throat and make you beg to have a good fuck!" Pinkie sat still and looked to the floor blushing and mumbling about how crude her new friend was. She looked at Gummy and smiled. He was all she had left; she didn't know where everyone was. It made her sad to think about it but she knew there was no time to mope; maybe this new friend would help her.

The boy slid back out of the pipe and landed in front of Pinkie in a crouching position, startled Pinkie looked back up into the mask again.

"Well those are locked. Nobody is getting to us. Let's go." He stood up as best he could in the small room; Pinkie stood tall and noticed how tall the boy was. "See Gummy, one day you will be as big as him!" Pinkie smiled and her friend blinked awkwardly at her, she turned back to her tall friend.

"Where are we going?" He was walking away and he turned back to her, "Come with me and I'll show you." He held his hand out to her and she looked at it, smiled and took it.

"Okie dokie lokie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own MLP FiM.  
** **Rating:** **M, Just to be safe. Never know what I might say or make them do.**

 **The Boy Who Wears the Mask**

He stood leaning over Pinkie's small frame watching her sleep. He was quiet and thoughtful as he watched her stir; she stretched and stayed in an awkward position. He chuckled and walked over to sit on his couch, well that was what he liked to call it. As soon as he and Pinkie had made it into his home he told her to sit down and he would get a drink for her, when he came back she had fallen asleep. He put her in his bed and wrapped her in his old blankets, she was so small and delicate he wondered how she managed to find anything she needed and to fight for it.

Pinkie stirred again and he thought nothing of it, he continued to sit there and ponder when he heard small footsteps coming closer. He opened his eyes and Pinkie was wrapped in his blanket standing before him, "What's wrong?" She asked him. He sat still contemplating whether or not he wanted to pretend he was asleep when she spoke again,

"I know you're not asleep. What do I call you if I don't know your name? It's not very fun having a friend that won't tell me their name! I know everyone's name!" He sighed and moved over for her to sit down with him. She plopped down with a big smile and snuggled into, what she deemed, her blanket, and turned to smile again, "Okay, I'll name you then! I How about.. Masked Man or Snooty Booty! Or—"

He covered her mouth with his hand and leaned in close to her, "Pinkie what have I said about being quiet?" He let go of her mouth and motioned a hole and a finger with his hands and made them go together really fast. He noticed Pinkie's blush as she looked down and stayed quiet, "Hey…" She looked up at him and he spoke gently to her,

"You know I would never… I mean, you're cute and all that shit, but I wouldn't' do _THAT_ to you. That's not my kind of thing. That's more along the lines that Ra would make JJ do with him." She stared at him in disgust and anger, he moved away a little.

"That's just wrong Snooty Booty!" She yelled, he threw his arms in the air and let them land limply at his side while shaking his head. "Look if I give you something to call me, will the weird names stop?" "Yes!" Pinkie all but beamed at him, seems her want of knowing names is really strong; Wonderful.

"… You can call me Hayz." She blinked and frowned at him. "But why Hayz? Is that a code name? Why can't I know your real name?" There are so many questions in her little head. Hayz got up and walked over to his desk and sat down, he flipped on monitors and all sorts of knick knacks before he turned back to Pinkie. "Why don't you explore a bit? This room is only part of where I live." He turned back to his desk and began typing and looking around,

"There are many places I'm sure you would have fun in. I've blocked off the entrances and exits so there won't be anybody to bother you. Or maybe you can sleep some more. Whatever babe, but you can't be here." Pinkie stood and walked over to Hayz, he turned in his chair and she knelt down to sit on his lap. "But why?" He looked into her sad eyes and again thought of how strange to see Equestria's party pony to be so unhappy. He heard that nothing ever dampened her spirit, not even when everyone was in danger before. Apparently she had a Party Cannon.

"Because I'm going to put on the kinkiest porn I've got and jack off for three hours then go find a chick to fuck." Pinkie had on that disgusted face again and got up pretty fast. "Um… okay. I'm going to go take another nap." And she made a quick exit over to the bed and wrapped up in Hayz's blankets again.

Hayz chuckled and turned back to his monitor. He had calls to make and that wasn't easy when he had a pink haired party girl in his bed. He sighed and typed in some keys before a man appeared on screen.

"Well fuck me and call me daddy. Since when do you ever call?" Hayz snorted and crossed his arms, "Since when does Ra ever let you answer his calls?" The man on screen tilted his head and frowned, "Since Ra is too busy. What can I do for you? … Is that an alligator?" Hayz looked down at his arm and noticed Gummy was attached to him again gnawing away like there was no tomorrow.

He sighed and the man on screen laughed, "Isn't funny JJ. Look I need to talk to Ra, is he there?" JJ tilted his head again and smiled, "Of course he is." JJ leaned back into the chair and Ra had appeared from under the desk with a glare to kill set on his burnt face, "What is it? I was busy."

"HOLY CRANKY DOODLE DONKEY!" Hayz whipped around and saw Pinkie staring with wide eyes at his companions burnt features; he turned back to the screen and simply said "It's about her."

"Dude is that a chick? Where the shit did you find her? Is her hair fucking _pink?_ " JJ had started to ask questions. Hayz sighed and looked to Pinkie, "I told you to stay away from here." Pinkie trotted over to Haze and knelt down to him and put her head in his lap.

"I don't want to be alone. I've been alone for so long.." JJ was still asking questions when Ra had spoken, "Hayz." He looked back to the screen. Ra had a blank face set and JJ, who stopped talking, looked nervous, "Where did she come from? Judging by her flank, she is Equestrian; But in your ruins? What on earth could a pony want down there? Why don't you tell me Pinkamena? Why are you in the ruins?"

Pinkie looked startled and glared at the screen, "How do you know my name?" Ra smiled an unfriendly smile, "Oh I know everyone. It's what a Death God is supposed to know." Pinkie quickly hit some buttons on a keyboard in an attempt to close this session, she succeeded. "Pinkie I needed to talk to him." Hayz stood with crossed arms and a Gummy still attached.

"That man is burnt to cinders! No wonder he was so 'IM A DEATH GOD HEAR ME ROAR'. I didn't like him, which is weird 'cause I like everyone, so I made him stop looking at me! GASP! Is your face like that?" Again with the questions. "Pinkie his name is Ra. He is a good friend and in these times, he is someone we need. I will call him back and this time you WILL stay over there. And take Gummy, he keeps gnawing me and it's getting really weird."

Pinkie took Gummy and settled him in her arms. She wanted to ask so many questions but she wasn't sure where it would get her. "Please tell me about yourself." Hayz looked at her with surprise. "No." He said firmly. "Hayz I'm tired and I've lost my happiness. I just want to know who I'm with right now, you're no Applejack; you're not honest. Or Fluttershy; you aren't shy but you are friendly. And you are Rarity, Twilight and Dashy. You have a generous heart, you're very smart, and you're brave."

"Pinkie babe, I don't see your point." He sat down and began typing again. "They were my friends. You remind me of them. I just want to know you and not people I already know." Hayz sighed and stilled his typing. "To bed with you, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Pinkie walked back to the bed, wrapped in the blankets and hugged Gummy close. Suddenly she felt weight next to her and rolled to see Hayz looking down at her. "What do you want to know Pinkie?"

"I want to know how old you are, your favorite color, and your favorite cupcake flavor! Ooh I make really good cupcakes!" He sighed and got comfy, Pinkie moved over a bit to let him do so.

"You have to tell me more about you. Including anything I ask. Deal?" Pinkie smiled and nodded, "Okie dokie lokie!"

"I am twenty-three years old. I have been here for as long as I can remember, and _no_ my face is not like Ra's face. But I wear my mask for specific reasons. My favorite color happens to be pink, lucky you. And I don't like cupcakes." Pinkie gasped and looked horrified, he chuckled and continued, "I have one green eye and one blue eye, my hair is some god awful color, I don't really know I haven't really looked at it much lately and I'm an assassin. I love women and porn and tend to get carried away with jacking off."

"You're kind of gross you know." Pinkie smiled at him and he laughed down at her, "It's who I am. Your turn dearie." Pinkie giggled and started,

"My name is Pinkamena Pie. I lived in Ponyville, Equestria. I worked at Sugarcube Corner and lived happily. I have five very good friends. I am seventeen years old, and I represent joy and laughter. I make the best cupcakes in the world! My hair is naturally pink and straight, even though it's poofy and curly right now. My eyes are blue. Um I guess that's all! And that was how Equestria was made!"

Hayz chuckled down at Pinkie at her last outburst. "What about someone to love?" Pinkie glanced up and blurted out, "Nobody!"

"Ever experience physical love?" Again she blurted happily, "Nope!" Hayz kept his gaze downward as Pinkie rolled about happily in his bed. Supposed he couldn't get in her pants like he hoped. Oh well, always more fish in the sea. Well maybe he could try, no harm in that.

"Everything bad happened before I could find anyone I may have wanted to date," He snapped out of his thoughts and wrapped an arm around Pinkie. "Bad things can be good things too."

"Not when your five feet tall!" Again she makes him laugh.

"Oh Pinkie, come snuggle and go to sleep. We can do whatever you need tomorrow." Pinkie sat up and looked about quickly, "What time is it?" She asked. "About midnight. Come keep daddy warm."

Pinkie looked down and covered her chest, "Only if you promise to never refer yourself as daddy again." He held out his arms to her and said "Deal." Pinkie laid down with him and soon she drifted off to sleep with Gummy gnawing at Hayz's arm again.

All the while though, two sets of eyes were watching them; one set was red and the other black.

 **A/N: Well not much happened in this chapter. Other than Haze admitting he has a porn stash somewhere. Will Pinkie find it? Let's hope so for some good LOLZ.**


End file.
